Thank you for Supporting the Bowling Team
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Eli surprises Clare with an afternoon of junk food, episodes of Dexter, making out, lots of cuteness, oh and did I mention, making out? Not the best quality, but very cute! Hope it makes you smile!


**Author's Note: We needed to lighten the mood a bit on this fandom. Dedicated to the brilliant Musik Sob for the wonderful suggestion! Also, I do not own Degrassi…or Dexter for that matter. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Yikes, okay so I have to admit I haven't watched Dexter since it aired on cable as a trial run thing back in like 2007 or something. I love Doakes though. Like, he was my all-time favorite. The last episode I saw was when Doakes was in the building that exploded I think. Anyways, I just grabbed a bunch of my favorite Doakes quotes and threw them in this story. Hope no one minds, but they're hilarious so at the very least they'll make you smile. Once again, enjoy!**

**Also, slightly OOC, but it's all in good fun!**

_Thanks for Supporting the Bowling Team_

"What are you doing here?" Clare asked as she opened the door and found Eli Goldsworthy standing on the porch, shifting his weight, hands shoved into his pockets.

"Hi, Eli! How are you? Fine, Clare; thanks for…"

"Shut up," Clare laughed and opened the door wider, "I just wasn't expecting you."

Eli slid past her and held up a plastic grocery bag, "After everything that you've been through lately with Asher, I just figured you needed some quality Eli time."

"Is that so?" Clare raised an eyebrow, "What's in the bag?"

"Oh nothing…just sour neon gummy worms, Skor candy bars, a bag of sour cream and onion potato chips, and some cherry vanilla soda. Basically just all of your favorite junk food."

"How are you so perfect?" Clare asked, taking the bag from him.

"It's a gift," Eli grinned, "I was thinking we could watch Dexter on Netflix. That always cheers you up."

"I love you," Clare led him into the living room, "Set up Netflix, and I will fix the snacks."

"Where is your mom and Glen?" Eli asked off-handedly.

"Why?" Clare batted her eyelashes and Eli tossed a throw pillow from the couch at her.

"Just wondering, Edwards."

"They're running errands for the afternoon."

"And Jake? He won't be uh…interrupting your quality Eli time, will he?"

"Jake is at some eco protest thing with Katie. It's just you and me."

"And Dexter," Eli grinned, turning on the TV.

"And Dexter."

Clare headed to the kitchen to get the food together. She put some ice in glasses for the sodas, and poured the chips into a bowl for them to share. She couldn't believe that this was real. Her relationship with Eli was a dream come true for her. After all the drama they had had the year before, everything just seemed easy. Until Asher. And even then, Eli had stood by her and been supportive. No crashed cars. No mental breakdowns. They were all in.

Clare brought the snacks out and curled up on the couch against Eli. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he selected which episode they would watch. After clicking on the selection, he put the remote down on the coffee table and ran his fingers through her curls.

"Ugh," Clare shook her head, "My hair's a mess today. I was not up for curling it this morning and now it's just a frizzy poof…"

"It's beautiful, Clare," Eli curled a strand around his finger, "It's always beautiful."

Clare snuggled closer against him, "You're my favorite, you know that?"

"Well I should hope so," Eli grinned down at her, "I'd be a tad concerned if I wasn't."

"I love this episode."

"You love every episode," Eli rolled his eyes, "Ever since I got you hooked on this show, you've been addicted. It's actually a little disturbing. You're not going to go psycho on me or anything, are you?"

"You're a pain," Clare lightly smacked him in the chest, "Let's watch."

"Oh okay."

"What? You sound disappointed."

"Well, remember when I was over a few weeks ago and you were writing your article? You took off before we could have some quality time together, and I was just hoping maybe…well…you'd make up for that?"

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm. And I know you've been upset since the Asher ordeal, and I think I know just what will cheer you up."

"You always do," Clare nuzzled closer, "So, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Eli suddenly captured her in a kiss.

The kiss was soft at first, then grew hungry and desperate. Clare found herself sitting in Eli's lap and he grabbed a fistful of her curls as their kiss turned into a make-out session. Clare still couldn't believe how good Eli was at taking her breath away. Ever since they had gotten back together, they kissed a lot more. It was like they didn't want to take each other for granted, and kissed as though each kiss could be their last. They had tasted what it was like to lose each other, and vowed to never again spend a single day without an I-love-you.

He had said it first – since the break-up, that is. When Clare had first told him about Asher, how he had kissed her and how he had locked her in the car, Eli grabbed her in his arms and held her to him. As he was holding her, he kissed her forehead and said, "I love you, Clare." It had been a moment of perfection in a sea of pain and confusion for her; and it had grounded her. She had realized in that moment that was alright. She wasn't hurt. And Eli was there with her. She would never be alone.

"I love you too," she had said, "So much, Eli."

Clare didn't know what the future held for them, but she knew that no matter what, they would find a way to be together, to make it all work out in the end. They needed each other. Losing one another had been hell, and they had vowed never to make the other endure such pain. They loved each other far too much; and that love – that passion – was reflected in every kiss.

It was as if, because they had been broken up for quite some time, they were making up for every kiss they hadn't been able to share with each kiss they did share. Their kisses were hungry, greedy, passionate, and sometimes a little bit violent. Eli and Clare had always bantered back and forth, and their kisses were no different. They fought for power, dominance in each kiss they shared. Tongues collided, wrestled, and shoved. Teeth bit at lips, nipped at tongues, nibbled earlobes and pecked at necks. It wasn't unusual for them to surface with their lips purple with minor bruising from greedy, desperate kisses.

Eli captured Clare's bottom lip in between his teeth and sucked, causing her to moan. Did he even know the effect he had on her, Clare wondered. But of course he did; ad he loved every moan, every quickening of her pulse. He loved having such an effect on her. He loved making her moan, making her whisper his name with such need.

Eli shifted, and laid her down on her back; and in one swift motion, he was on top of her, kissing and biting and nipping at her neck. He knew she had a minor thing for vampire smut, and any attention given to her neck – especially at the pulse point – always sent her over the edge.

"Eli," Clare moaned, "Eli, I love you."

"I love you too, my beautiful girl," Eli continued working on her neck before abandoning it and making his way back up to her sore, quivering, begging lips. He paused, his lips practically touching hers, and said, "Do you want me to kiss you right now?" Clare nodded desperately, and Eli grinned, "Because I don't think you do. I don't think you want me to kiss you at all. I think you want me to just sit up, munch on some chips, and watch Dexter with you. I don't think you want me to kiss you at all, Clare Edwards."

"Eli, please," Clare begged, "I want you to kiss me."

"Hmm…I'm still not convinced," Eli smirked.

"Eli, _please_!"

"Nope, not convinced at…" he was cut off; Clare had grabbed handfuls of the chest of his t-shirt in her fists and pulled him down so that their lips collided and she passionately kissed him. Eli smirked under the kiss, rather pleased with himself.

"You think you're _so_ sneaky," Clare rolled her eyes.

"Hey, give me some credit."

Clare laughed, "You're a poop."

"A poop?" Eli raised an eyebrow, "Hmm…that's a new one. I've been called a lot of things, but never a poop."

"Shut up," Clare giggled.

Eli sat up off of her and grabbed a soda from the table, "I could kiss you all day."

"I wouldn't object," Clare sat up and nibbled on a potato chip, "We missed most of the episode."

"Is that a problem?" Eli raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all. I am glad you came over, Eli. Really. I needed some Eli time. I am sorry I got so caught up with the paper and with Asher and…"

"Hey," Eli turned to her and pulled her close to him, "We're not going to mention him, alright? Unless of course…you want to talk about it. But why don't we just enjoy this time, alright?"

Clare nodded, "I am enjoying spending the afternoon with you. Why ruin that by talking about him? I love you, Eli. I love you so much."

"Of course you do – I'm Eli Goldsworthy!"

"Did you just…did you really just say that?"

_"Surprise, mutha fuka!_" Clare and Eli turned to the TV and began to burst into laughter.

"That never gets old," Eli chuckled, kissing the top of Clare's head.

They watched the remainder of the episode, and Eli started up a second episode, "I'm glad we can spend today together," Eli played with her curls again, "I've been so busy with the play and getting my NYU stuff together…I haven't spent as much time with my beautiful girlfriend as I should."

"Oh you always find a way to make it up to me," Clare nibbled on a gummy worm, "Let's see if we can actually watch this episode without making out though."

"Ooh," Eli winced, "That's going to be tough."

"Let's try," Clare raised her eyebrow, "Think of it as a challenge."

"I'm always up for a challenge, Edwards."

"If we can go without making out throughout the whole episode, I'll make it up to you."

"Is that so? Are you going to tell me how, exactly, you're going to make it up to me?"

"Nope," Clare grinned, "Now shut up and watch!"

Eli let out a soft growl in protest, but decided he could at least try to keep his paws off of the beautiful girl in his arms for about an hour. Besides, if Clare would make it up to him, then it'd definitely be worth it.

_"Thanks for supporting the bowling team!"_

_ "Fuck you."_

"Why is Doakes so awesome?" Eli asked, still playing with her curls.

"He's my favorite."

"I thought I was your favorite," Eli feigned a look of hurt and betrayal.

"Oh hush," Clare rolled her eyes, "You know you're my favorite favorite."

"Oh, I see how it is."

"You're obnoxious," Clare laughed.

"I try," Eli kissed her on the forehead.

They watched the remainder of the episode – laughing, talking, eating junk food, and enjoying each other's presence. After the episode, Eli turned to Clare and gave her his best puppy-dog look.

"We didn't make-out that whole episode."

"Alright," Clare smiled at her boyfriend, "Get over here."

Eli climbed on top of her and they began to kiss, "We should do this more often," Eli mused.

"Mmhmm," Clare smiled into the kiss, "I love you, Eli."

"I love you too, Clare Edwards."

**Author's Note: Kind of rushed, not the best quality, but it's just something cute and fun. Hope you enjoyed and can look past the fact that it's not quite the best.**


End file.
